Butterfly's Innocence
by little-liarox
Summary: With their life on the line, exorcists are never going to back down from a battle. They'll go through extreme measures to save the souls. But how far will they go to save their own friend? KandaxOC


**Chapter 1: The Statement of Yamada Kairi**

_He ran the cold jagged blade across my swollen cheeks but with the numerous times I have been slapped and punched, I could no longer feel anything. I couldn't feel the blood slowly oozing out like paint following the strokes of a paintbrush, running through my jaw to my chin before the droplet of ruby landed on my lap, adding another circle of stain to its already brown-scarlet color. A small smirk appeared on his lips, amused at what he was doing. _

"_Feeling a little tired princess?" He mockingly asked. "You're usually kicking and screaming. What's the matter?"_

_I wanted to let out the anger bubbling within me, kick his ass and show him who's boss but I wasn't naïve enough to think that I could actually do any of that; I just don't have enough energy to do that. Heck, without the tight restraints running across my chest through the chair, I probably won't even be able to sit straight. But he was right; I was feeling a little tired and my fighting spirit had dampen. My throat was dry and the only thing I could do was pretend I was still alright. Glaring at his direction I gave him what I had hoped, an intimidating once over. _

"_Oh doll, what's with that face?" With his index finger and thumb, he forcefully grabbed my cheeks towards his face, causing my lips to pucker and my whole body to shudder with pain from the sudden movement. I could feel his warm breath on my face, the smell of toothpaste rushing through me like cold waves from the ocean.  
I wanted to scream and fight back but fear was consuming me inside, the fear of getting another beating. This situation is almost laughable; the fearless Yamada Kairi is scared? It was as if karma has caught up to me. Why? Why did I have to be so conceited and narcissistic? Why did I have to pretend like I was so strong and brave when I was just a sissy little girl.  
"Princess, you have to smile for the camera." He moved aside, allowing my gaze to stare right at the video camera standing on a tripod at the other end of the room. "But I guess either way, you look good on the camera. Whether you're smiling, grimacing or," he paused, vehemently pushing my face to the right. I swear I heard a bone crack or maybe that was just a violent ringing inside my head, I can't distinguish right from wrong anymore.  
At the corner of my eye, I could see him pull out a miniscule version of a hammer from his prized possessions of torturing devices, a wicked grin tugging at his lips. With widened eyes, I sat petrified from head to toe. _

_I looked at him examine the hammer with fascination before he grabbed a stool and sat on it. I knew what he was doing, dragging this out so I squirm on my seat and I am ashamed to say, it was working. My heart was beating faster than I thought it could ever do and damn, did it hurt or what.  
Wordlessly, he raised the weapon in the air and slammed it towards my restrained hand. With all my remaining strength left, I tried to pull my hand back but all I could let out was a gruff squeak. I expected pain to immediately shoot up from my hand but much to my surprise, a loud bang was the only thing that had echoed around the empty room. The eyes that had closed without realization slowly opened, only to see him sitting smugly with a smile plastered on his face as his eyes watched me with amusement. _

"_You better pray that you're found in ten days' time. Because these beautiful slender fingers are definitely going to go to waste if someone slams a hammer to it; although your ear piercing shrieks would surely be music to my ears. Think about it, you will never be able to hold a guitar in your entire life. No more innocence." He stood up, showing his full length and with a tip off of his black top hat, he swiftly exited the room. _

_I watched him open the door, his figure turning into a mere silhouette as sunlight greeted him. The sun's rays momentarily entered the room and it was as if it was telling me to 'cheer up, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel and Kairi, you're almost there' but in an instant, that light disappeared and the hope in the pits of my stomach immediately dispersed into pain. _

A loud knock reverted Komui's attention from the statement in his hands towards the big double wooden doors. Permitting the person behind the door entrance, he placed the paper down and held his white knuckled fist with his other hand to hide the anger bubbling within him.

Kairi dropped the small ukulele. Crouching over she pulled her hands towards her chest to ease the pain.  
"Damn it." She cursed under her breath. Disappointment and pain was etched on her face as she snapped her eyes close to try and regain her lost composure.

"Kairi-chan?" The familiar voice of Lavi filled the air. He immediately rushed over to Kairi's side, kneeling to level with his best friend. "Kairi, are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Do you want me to call the head nurse? Do you need to–"

Gulping the lump that had formed in her throat and blinking away the hot tears threatening to fall, Kairi took all her courage and turned around to face the red head with a beaming smile. She can't possibly allow herself to be seen like this, as if she hasn't shown her weakness enough already. "Lavi-kun!" She exclaimed cheerfully in her singsong voice. "Aiya… you worry too much! I was just trying to tie my bandages, they kind of came off." She raised her bandaged hands in the air, both of them unraveling to show the nasty damage that was done by a small sledgehammer.

Lavi's expression hardened, rage seething under his skin as his eyes traced the healing reminders of what had happened. He slowly took a roll of bandage from the kit on the bedside table before carefully wrapping her left hand with it. "How did your bandages even come out? Didn't your nurse bandage it just before I left a mere thirty minutes ago?"

Her chocolate eyes widened, stealing a glance at the ukulele at the foot of the bed. "Ah well… a lot can happen in thirty seconds, let alone thirty minutes. So you know this and that…"

"You really mustn't push yourself to play the guitar again. Once your hand heals maybe you can try but you heard what the nurse said, your hands were damaged too much. Every bone was broken, it's a miracle you can still feel your fingers you know." Lavi took the other hand, doing what he had done for her left.

The latter exorcist gritted her teeth. She knew very well the situation she was in and truth be told, she would rather lose feeling in her fingers than endure the pain she kept feeling day in and day out. Every single broken bone in her finger was something she wasn't taking lightly. She could feel everything, every bruise and every ugly scar she would have to keep as a remembrance. "Well… are you trying to say that I can't ever go back in the field again because of some broken bones? Are you kidding me right now? Allen lost his arm for crying out loud and you're telling me I can't become better because I broke a few bones?"

Lavi sighed. He knew this was something that should be handled with care, one wrong move and the sensitive little Kairi would take it to heart. "You know that's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is that it might take a while so you should take it easy and stop comparing yourself to our bean sprout. He's a parasitic type while your innocence was crushed along with your guitar. It's amazing it was able to repair itself you know, and it's still repairing itself. Bookman is still analyzing it too."

"Stop that!" Kairi poked Lavi's cheeks, causing him to look at her with a confused expression.

"Stop what?"

"Stop blaming yourself. It really wasn't your fault you know. It's because I'm too stupid and rely only on my strength. Maybe while I stay in this godforsaken hospital I could read a couple of books… maybe?"

Lavi's mouth opened but he quickly closed it again as he heard the rushed footsteps of a certain raven haired man.

"Kanda-kun?" Kairi started, surprised at the sudden appearance of the man she thought she wouldn't see for a while. Judging from the dirt on his uniform and the scratches on his face, he had just gotten back from his mission. "You're back!" Exclaiming with joy, she raised her hand above her head. Pain immediately shot through her sides and arm, making her regret her bad choice although happiness outweighed the pain, it was still hurting.

Yu Kanda stood by the doorway, taking in everything he was seeing. Her pale skin, monitors of sorts connected to various parts of her body, bandages covered her like a mummy and bruises on her face. His heart felt heavy, seeing his best friend in this condition angered him so much he could kill the Earl. "Lavi, let's talk outside." He finally muttered in that gruff voice of his.

* * *

(ι´Д｀)ﾉ

I finally finished something! I feel accomplished... but what do you guys think of it?  
Please review so I know what to improve on and such and such... Thanks for reading this far

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,


End file.
